Fin Tutuola: SVU Detective
by ChunkyBlackGlasses
Summary: SVU babble dabble. Munch is tired, it's clear from the bags under his eyes and the lines on his face. Cragen grants him a vacation, and saddles Fin with a rookie in the meantime. Rated for later pages.


**My 2nd Law & Order: SVU dabble  
Just a little something I had cooking in my head, please enjoy.  
Fin Tutuola: SVU Detective  
Page 1**

_11:20 PM_

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" Cragen looked up from his paperwork, the light from his lamp illuminating the bags under his eyes.  
"Sure John, have a seat." Detective Munch didn't sit, remaining standing by the door in shadow. His face was drawn, and every bone creaked in anguish.  
"Captain...I think I need a vacation." He said finally, after a minute of silence. Cragen looked back down at his papers, a smile on his face.  
"And here I was thinking you were going to tell me something I didn't know." John's eyebrow raised in slight astonishment, but not much else could distinguish emotion from him.  
"Lord knows you've racked up enough days over the years. Now..." He waved a hand at his old friend, pretending to be hard at work. "Go on, get. And don't come back until I call you."  
John Munch smiled and shook his head at his captain, waving a little adue as he walked back into the squad room to get his things.

Odafin Tutuola watched from his desk as his partner returned from Cragen's den, looking for anything that said disappointment.  
"So?" He questioned, leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. Munch flashed him a half-smile and grabbed his coat. Fin smiled and got up, grabbing his coat as well. John had bugged him enough times for a ride, that it was natural for the detective to give him a ride home.  
Elliot Stabler tossed a manilla envelope over his computer at his partner, who caught it without glancing from her own screen.  
"Lucky bastards." Elliot hissed playfully, nodding goodbye at Munch and Fin as they left the 1-6 for home. "I don't think that in all the years we've been partners, we've ever managed to get our paperwork done at a decent hour." Olivia's eyes flicked up at Stabler, slightly annoyed.  
"Well, maybe if you did some work, we would." She huffed, typing up confessions and closing statements of their latest case. Elliot chuckled quietly and uncrossed his arms, settling down to work again. The silence was punctuated only by the sounds of the keyboards, until a door creaked open.  
"Come on guys.." Cragen stepped out of his office, looking at Liv and Elliot. "Pack up and go home, the paperwork can be done tomorrow." He crossed the room to their desks, and sat on the edge of Elliots, watching as they both sighed and started to get ready to leave.  
"Munch is taking a vacation." The statement was blunt, but it meant a lot. Olivia looked up, only remotley surprised.  
"Good, he's been looking pretty bad lately. Right El?" She looked pointedly at Elliot, raising an eye.  
"Yeah, the suicide case seemed to hit him pretty hard." Elliot agreed, looking up at Cragen. It was the time of night when you simply agreed with Liv and went on with what was happening. Cragen rubbed his head and sighed heavily.  
"I know it's not a big deal, but I don't think Fin should cover cases alone." He paused for a moment, and a smile made its way onto his face as he looked between his two best detectives. "I don't suppose he would be too happy if I saddled him with a rookie." Cragen stood up, and nodded to himself, making his way to the door.

_9:48 AM_

For the first time in history, everyone had been on time to work. Olivia brought in bagels from the place around the corner, and the team had a quick breakfast together before the phone calls started. Olivia sat at her desk, finishing the last bit of paperwork from the night before when she heard a new voice in all the noise of the squad room.  
"Excuse me, hello?" She turned her head to the door, and spotted the owner of the voice. A small brightly redheaded woman stood by the entrance, looking somewhat nervous. Liv saw as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, psyching herself up before approaching a detective.  
"Excuse me, where is Captain Cragen?" Odafin looked up at her, then stood. "What happened? A rape?" He was quick to jump to conclusions, Liv guessed, as the woman looked a little taken aback.  
"No, I'm starting here today." She said defiantly, looking up at him. Olivia turned back around and threw a pencil at Elliot, getting his attention. She nodded over at the girl, and smirked. "Looks like Fin's partner is here." Elliot grinned, watching as Fin's face changed with the realization.  
"Captain, you've gotta be kiddin me." Fin looked positively livid, striding around the office. If the world was a cartoon, steam would have been billowing out of his ears. Cragen just sat quietly, elbows on his desk and his head propped on the backs of his hands.  
"You can fume all you want, Detective Tutuola, I'm not changing my mind. It's only temporary, until John gets back." He leaned back in his chair, obviously enjoying himself. Fin huffed, slamming his door on the way out.  
The redhead was still standing in the center of the squad room, unsure of what to do. "Detective Tutuola?" Fin stormed past and straight to the coffee maker, pouring himself a steaming cup. It was rancid, but it cooled his temper slightly. He walked back to his desk, motioning at Munch's desk. "Sit there, don't mess anything up, don't say anything stupid."  
"Well, you giant prick, I was at least hoping for an introduction." The redhead sat down in the chair, kicking her bag beneath the desk.  
"Ooh, firery. He's gonna have his hands full." Olivia rolled her eyes at her partner, picking up the phone as it rang for the second time.

_4:00 PM_

"Ey Ginger. You ever seen a dead body before?" Fin glanced over at his temp partner, one hand on the steering wheel.  
"Of course. I may be a rookie but I can handle it." Her face hardened as she stared straight ahead at the road, twisting a pen in her hands. Fin shrugged and stayed quiet, slowing as they approached the underpass where their body was found.  
"My name is Cassidy." Fin paused, one leg already out of the car. He looked back at the girl and waited for her to say something more.  
"Cassidy French." She was still sitting straight up with her hands still in her lap.  
"Aight French, lets go." He closed his door, walking towards the yellow tape and the other officers. Warner was already there, of course. At the sound of his footsteps, Melinda looked up and nodded in greeting.  
"Early 20's, no I.D., she's wearing what looks like last nights clothes. We've got blunt force trauma to the head, deep lacerations all over the body, evidence of rape, and the best part? No eyelids. Where's Munch?" It all sounded so non-chalant, it seemed rediculous.  
"On vacation. I'm saddled with a rookie till he decides to get back." Fin looked over the body, it looked like a more common rape & ditch, except for the missing eyelids. He guessed that the killer wanted to keep a souvenier.  
Behind him were the crunch of small footsteps, and an audible gasp. He turned around just in time to see his new partner sprint behind a support column, double over, and retch. Melinda sighed and stood up, removing her rubber gloves. "You might want to talk to Rodriquez over there, he's the one that found her." She pointed to an officer standing apart from the rest, leaning against his cruiser. Fin thanked her, but headed over to the column first. Cassidy was straightening up, brushing the hair out of her face when she saw him leaning against the support.  
"There aint nothin like seeing your first murder victim." He said quietly, gazing away from the scene. Nodding numbly, Cassidy rubbed her face ferociously before looking at her partner. It was going to be a long day.

_7:34 PM_

The day had been interesting for Fin. First a new partner, new partner vomit, new partner gets nervous and angry at a possible suspect, then a lot of dead ends in their case. Not to mention the new partner and her promise to the vic's mother that they would find the perp. Biggest and worse rookie mistake in the book. Leaning back, Fin sighed and rubbed his temples. The work day had to end soon, or he would go nuts. The vibration of a phone on wood awoke the detective from his daydreams, and he flipped the device open.  
"Tutuola."  
"Hey Fin, having fun without me? Not too much I hope." The sarcasm in his voice nearly dripped from the phone.  
"Munch. Cragen told you about his plan for my temp partner." That much was obvious.  
"Hey, I think it's hilarious. You should bring her and meet me at the old place after you're done." Fin couldn't blame Munch for wanting company, spending vacation time alone was a bust. He smirked a bit and looked over his computer at French who was staring into space with the same pen between her fingers.  
"Aight I'll call you."

**I hope you enjoyed the first installment, I know I cut it short, and I apologize. Writer's block.  
****To tell you a little about it, Cassidy French originally started as Andrew Stevens, a mid 40's gay Caucasian man. I figured that Fin had had enough drama involving men, so I switched it up a little bit.  
****As always, love.**


End file.
